leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Syndra/Trivia
General * Syndra is the first official champion to directly manipulate minions and neutral monsters to deal damage to other champions, moving them around with her abilities. The second champion who can do this is . * Syndra's spheres appear as red instead of blue when on the opposing team. She is the fourth champion to have team perspective based particles, with the third being , the second being and the first being . ** On her Atlantean and Snow Day skins, they appear purple instead. * Using to hit an enemy unit with the will apply the debuff on them. Also, if Syndra throws the , she will be refunded 10 mana and the ability's cooldown will be lowered by 1 second. * Syndra is the second of four dark themed Ionian Champions. The first being , the third and the fourth being . * Syndra's dance is based on the choreography for the song by (소녀시대: So Nyeo Shi Dae), a popular Korean girl group. A side-by-side comparison video can be seen here. (The group has also provided two of dances – Run Devil Run for Classic Ahri and Genie for Popstar Ahri.) * Syndra was the third champion to have a difficulty rating of 100, the first being , the second being , and the fourth being . However, her difficulty rating has since fallen to 80. On release, her difficulty rating was 90. * Each of Syndra's abilities gain new graphical details when leveled to max rank. ** gains a darker shockwave color and new details. Classic's and Queen of Diamond's gain red-colored shockwave and crack the earth. Justicar's gains golden-orange color and overall much brighter effect. Atlantean's gains darker shade of blue and more detailed 'water gathering' effect. Snow Day's features a dark blue, almost indigo, addition of color. *** Her summoned also has its detail changed. Classic's and Queen of Diamond's has darker purple aura. Justicar's becomes brighter and more detailed with holy sigil in its center. Atlantean's has a darker shade of blue. Snow Day's has much more intense blue aura. ** gains a larger shockwave and more detailed effect. Classic's and Queen of Diamond's gain bright red shockwave with darker aura which linger a little bit longer and thrown object leaves bright red trail behind. Justicar's gains orange 'explosion' effect and thrown object leaves bright orange-gold trail with many sigils along the line behind. Atlantean's gains much more detailed water blast with darker shade of blue upon impact, along with whirlpool-like visual effect. Snow Day gains a dark blue aura on snow splattering. ** gains more subtle detail. Classic's and Queen of Diamond's gain red shockwave with electrical jolts. Justicar's is slightly brighter with more sigils. Atlantean's and Snow Day's add subtle dark blue and boast more details. ** When attaining the max rank of , the three orbs floating around Syndra will have a slight change of appearance and will leave a trail. The trail is purple for Classic and Queen of Diamonds, golden for Justicar, translucent blue with bubbles for Atlantean and opaque blue for Snow Day. * Syndra is the second champion speculated to be omnipotent, or nearly so. The first one was Xerath. ** However, much like Xerath himself, she is still . * As seen in this video, Syndra appears to be able to use the balls from another Syndra. * The fact that can use up to seven balls is possibly a reference to Dragon Ball Z as there are seven Dragon Balls. * Syndra is the second of three dark themed champions to have a light themed skin, with being the first and being the third. * Syndra apparently derives from Proto-Germanic *sundraz ("of/by/for one self"; whence English sunder), with possible influence from unrelated Greek συνδρομή syndrome. Lore * Syndra's parents were not magical, but she doesn't know too much of her family history. * She's essentially attuned to the flows of magic - she can manifest force just by willing it, and she condenses spheres of raw magic from the air. She doesn't fully understand her talents, and up until now, she hasn't cared about their source. If she wants to realize her full potential, she'll have to understand herself.Syndra dev blog 1 * Her headpiece is Ionian in nature, but unlike the crests that other Ionian characters keep behind them, Syndra placed hers front and center, emblematic of her rejection of restraint. * The word "sovereign" in Syndra's title has a number of meanings. Her story is about asserting control over things that were held from her—her own fate, her magical ability, and her current home and fortress. Sovereign also implies a degree of supremacy, which she believes she has due of her power and her position in the world, literally and symbolically.Syndra dev blog 2 Development * Syndra was designed by Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon.I'm RiotGypsy. AMAA * Syndra shares the voice actress of ; however, the voice actress has never been publicly revealed or credited and is anonymous. * Syndra was originally named "Sym".IronStylus on champion name etymology * The visual effects designer for Syndra's log-in screen was Anthony Possobon. Quotes * Syndra is the second champion to have quotes when she levels up an ability, the first being upon leveling . * Syndra shares a quote with : "By force of will". * Syndra's joke is a . ** The primary play on words is regarding her lore where she was deemed mentally unbalanced by her Ionian elders (as balance is a defining virtue in Ionian culture), and stands upon on her dark spheres to prove that she "has balance." ** It also refers to Syndra's champion balance as she was reportedly overpowered during development. * Syndra's quote "People fear what they cannot understand" is a reference to the Father quote from Fallout: New Vegas. Skins ; * Her splash art shows her in black clothing with silver accents. In-game, however, her clothes are dark purple with pale gold accents. ** Her splash art also shows her with no finger sheaths, contradicts her in-game model. * Syndra's name and appearance shares some similarities with from the franchise. * Her space-manipulating powers and white hairs are similar to those of from Final Fantasy VIII. * Her helm is similar to Midna's from . * In addition, it also looks like the "Mantle of Decorum", Ionia's highest decoration. However, it is placed on her forehead instead of floating behind her head, as a sort of symbol of power, much like a crown. ** In her earlier designs, she was intended to have a Mantle of Decorum; however, this was most likely removed because it contradicts with established lore: the Mantles of Decorum are reserved only for Ionia's most revered and respected people. ; * It is possibly a version of Syndra from an alternate history, where she instead embraced her elders' teaching and became a force for good. This theory is based on her warmer color scheme, use of white feathers and golden spheres. Her helmet also resembles the sun, a symbol of divinity, and her spheres contain images that resemble a "Mantle of Decorum". * She shares this theme with . ** The word "Justicar" also means "man of justice" i.e. a judge. ** It is also the first light themed skin for a dark themed champion. The second being , and the third being . * As seen here, Justicar Syndra used to show her face. ; * She shares this theme with . * As seen here, Atlantean Syndra's seems to have a different vanishing animation if that sphere is used by her other abilities (including spheres left from ). Unused sphere will promptly disappear in a small 'pop' of water while used spheres seem to splatter. * This skin features different walking animation. * This is the only skin which orbiting sphere and summoned sphere do not match. ; * This skin is a reference to the modern . ** " " represents , a figure and the wife of . ** "King of clubs" has natural affinity towards this Queen. * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2015. * She can be seen making a sculpture of her classic self in her recall animation. * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * She celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship. ** She represents Faker and is the third World Championship Victory skin to represent him, the first being . * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * She references the genre from . ** Her hairstyle and mysterious personality reference from . *She's accompanied by Multi, a familiar spirit with mitosis-like abilities. ** They are the embodiment of her unlimited power. ** They resemble from . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , y . ** Although her intentions are unclear, she acts as the adviser to team consisting of , , , and herself. Relations * Though their paths have been different, and Syndra have similar goals. Both believe the 'balance' that has maintained Ionia for so long must crumble for Ionia's people to come into their own and realize their full potential. Syndra might take interest in Zed's power, and given the right circumstances, an alliance between the two could "tip the scales" in Ionia all the more. * Due to working for the Ionian Elders, is Syndra's rival. ** Being an Elder herself, is considered a rival as well. * Syndra sympathizes with and is intrigued by the power he's obtained, but Xerath would possibly be more interested in her. All of his power is arcane, researched and developed, while Syndra is more instinctive, her approach may succeed at unbinding him where his has failed. * She is intrigued by and how a child obtained such powers. * Syndra probably thinks is kind of laughable. If she got past the cutesy yordle exterior, she might see him as a worthy mage. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Snowdown Showdown